


左右为难

by hahabo



Category: 2all
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo





	左右为难

小妈正，嫂子橘，唯一的alpha农，双飞。

天灾人祸躲不了，人丁兴旺的陈家如今也就剩下了小儿子陈立农，还有老头子后娶的那个娇滴滴的Omega朱正廷，以及刚被陈立农大哥娶过门没多久标记都没来得及的林彦俊。偌大的陈家就剩下这么一个刚成年不久的alpha带着两个风情各异的Omega，好在家底够厚足够供陈立农到大学毕业。

按理说为了避嫌，两个o应该在后事处理好后就离开陈家，可是两人对外说觉得陈立农还小照顾不好自己，作为后妈和嫂子自然是要好好待他。里里外外 前前后后都得顾到才行。说这话的时候，朱正廷眼角含春一副刚被满足过的样子，旁边的林彦俊嘴巴红红的，看不出哪里是刚丧夫的样子。外人不好说什么，只是感叹陈立农这小子真是好命，有两个美人伺候着，日子怕是比皇帝老子都好。

陈立农的确过得太好了，他小妈和大嫂不仅生活上给他安排地妥妥当当，生理上也解决地明明白白。他大哥还在的时候他就和林彦俊有一腿了。早上把林彦俊压在门后看他和大哥道别，陈立农就在下面玩他流着水的穴，听他吭吭唧唧和大哥说拜拜，然后把人拖下来压在地上，大腿掰到最开，粗壮的性器破开一层层的嫩肉直抵生殖腔口，林彦俊爽的眼泪直淌，舌头伸出来，手胡乱抵抗着身强体壮的小叔的进攻，精液留在甬道里从合不上的穴口流出来 黏糊糊的，弄脏了omega的腿根，明明已经嫁人了每天染上的却不是老公的味道。现在可好了，他每天都能肆无忌惮地随时随地地和陈立农做爱，但一般情况下还会有那个骚得不行的小妈——朱正廷。

周六是三人约定俗成的日子。别管平日陈立农疼谁多一些，这一天一定要雨露均沾，三人抱在一团胡搞一通。正好这个周末是林彦俊的发情期，陈立农推开卧室门的一瞬间就被扑面而来的蜜桃味儿腻到了。林彦俊浑身赤裸躺在床上，朱正廷压在他身上亲来亲去，两个美人一起厮磨的样子的确很具有观赏性，陈立农就那么倚在门边看两人发浪。被发情热折磨的神志不清的林彦俊从闻到陈立农味道的那一刻起就开始尽自己所能去勾引门边的人，手指舔湿后揉着胸前小小的奶头，等它们立起来后在用食指和拇指拉长，甚至和小妈抱在一起，硬硬的乳粒互相摩擦着。嗯嗯啊啊地，刺激着门口的alpha。

陈立农刚坐到床上就被两个如狼似虎的omega扒光了衣服。林彦俊和朱正廷跪趴在两边，两条软舌把翘起的肉棒舔得水淋淋的，还要不服输地问陈立农的感受。

"农农，是正正弄的舒服还是俊俊弄得好?"林彦俊趁着朱正廷去吸下面囊袋的时候，张开红润的嘴唇含住肉棒前端的小口，像吃冰淇淋一样嗦着 还要故意抬起头瞪大眼睛问陈立农。可惜alpha只是低头笑笑然后手掌用力往下压，性器猛地刺到喉口，林彦俊也就势做起了深喉，脸颊鼓鼓的，口水和精水糊满了下巴。等到他觉得下巴要脱臼的时候陈立农终于大发慈悲放过了他。alpha的绝对压制让两人只能听从命令，趴在床上高高翘起肉臀，本来不在发情期的朱正廷被满屋子林彦俊甜腻的信息素影响到，屁股轻轻晃着期待alpha的疼爱。

"今天先艹小妈好了。"话音还没落下，alpha粗壮的性器就进入了朱正廷早就发大水的后穴里，omega天生用来性爱的身体根本不用适应，配合着陈立农的顶撞，前后摆动着臀部，还故意浪叫去气被晾在一边的林彦俊。人间水蜜桃哪会轻易认输，林彦俊爬起来去和陈立农接吻，舌头被吸住，口水落在朱正廷的背上，提醒朱正廷这里还有第三个人的存在，背德的快感让他哆嗦着小小高潮了一次，本以为陈立农会把把自己抱起来搂在怀里干，然后热乎乎的肉棒艹进生殖腔，射的满满的，让自己怀上继子的小宝宝。可惜今天陈立农却抽了出来，扯过一边的林彦俊压在身下继续埋头苦干着，林彦俊好像脱水的鱼被扔回池塘一样，搂着陈立农的脖子，哼哼唧唧地小声叫着，农农，农农再深一点，被顶到啦……

刚刚还被填满的后穴突然变得空虚，朱正廷只好自己满足自己，三根手指在贪吃的后穴里抽动，眼睛盯着陈立农和林彦俊的交合处，看着粗大的肉棒把肉穴艹开，抽出时还带出一点嫩肉，朱正廷觉得好像那根东西也在自己身体里一样，快高潮的时候，他凑过去和林彦俊接吻，手指捏着发情中的omega的奶头，看起来只要用力一捏就要出奶一样。

陈立农在林彦俊身体成结射精的时候，朱正廷就挺起胸膛让他吸着自己玩肿了的乳头，手指在alpha背上留下一条一条的红印。

alpha射精的时间持续比较长，陈立农以为今天已经可以结束的时候，一抬头发现，两个娇滴滴的omega并排在床上趴好，白嫩嫩的臀尖对着他，两人甚至掰开臀瓣露出还合不上的穴口等着他光临。这一刻 陈立农突然感受到了压力，他觉得自己需要补一补了。


End file.
